


Be My Boo?

by melancholy_and_chocolate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horses, Liam and Brett jump to conclusions, M/M, Miscommunication, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but its actually a pony, everyone needs to learn to use their words, not said in story but his name is randall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_and_chocolate/pseuds/melancholy_and_chocolate
Summary: Everyone is convinced Theo and Nolan are a thing.halloween themed fluff





	Be My Boo?

**Author's Note:**

> thought I'd share this idea with you all, enjoy :)
> 
> also I was lowkey sleep deprived when I wrote this and I think you can tell??? oh well.
> 
> p.s. chapter 7 of in this world and the next is in the works I promise, hopefully this can satisfy you until it's posted

Lately, Liam seemed to be more on edge than usual.

 

The smallest things could set him off, just like that. He'd thought his control was improving, but suddenly, it was as if he'd taken another three steps back in progress. _And he had a pretty good idea as to why._

 

"Alright" Theo interrupted as Brett and Mason starting arguing about whether or not it was considered cheating to punch someone while in the middle of Mario Kart "Nolan and I should get going, things to do, people to see"

 

Theo got up from his spot on the couch beside Liam, Nolan following suit from the spot on the floor he shared with Brett.

 

"We'll see you guys later!" Nolan cheerfully called over his shoulder as the pair rushed from the house in record time.

 

"They're definitely sleeping together" Mason broke the silence that followed the their exit.

 

 _That_ was the reason Liam was more irritable lately. All because of his stupid crush on stupid Theo, who was stupidly dating stupid Nolan.

 

Technically the two hadn't confirmed it yet. Actually, they never even really hinted at it. But what other explanation was there? They always smelt like each other, they kept skipping puppy pack nights together and they always had this look on their faces. A look that could easily be translated into 'we know something you don't'

 

"We don't know that for sure" Brett interjected with a heavy scowl.

 

"We don't need to be sure, it's common sense" Mason rolled his eyes.

 

"Let's not jump to any conclusions" Corey stepping in " _If_ they're dating, and that's a major if, they'll tell us when they're ready"

 

Liam tuned out of the rest of the conversation, his temper couldn't handle anymore of the 'Theo and Nolan are hooking up' talk. His control was worsening and he knew exactly why - he was heartbroken.

 

And unfortunately, a broken heart was the only thing werewolf healing couldn't fix.

 

*

 

*

 

"I can't believe we're actually doing this" Theo shook his head.

 

"Doesn't the thrill of getting caught excite you?" Nolan laughed.

 

"If the others saw me doing this, they'd freak out"

 

"Just forget about them, this is about us Theo" Nolan said.

 

Theo took a deep breath before walking out of the changing room seconds after Nolan stepped out of his. The chimera couldn't hold back the little bubble of laughter that came after seeing Nolan.

 

The freckled boy was posing, fake baton raised in the air, tinted glasses falling slightly and his hat faintly tipped forward.

 

"Nol, never ever become a real cop"

 

"Why?" he fake pouted "Do I not pull it off?"

 

"Not in the slightest" Theo smiled.

 

Nolan took the time to thoroughly look Theo up and down.

 

"How do you make orange look good?" Nolan exclaimed "I look like a pumpkin in orange!"

 

"When you have a face like this, colour becomes a secondary feature" Theo mockingly shrugged.

 

Nolan had insisted that he and Theo wore matching costumes to the party on Halloween. After hours of looking for ideas online, Nolan decided that they could be a cop and a prisoner. Theo himself really hadn't had much choice in the matter.

 

Despite the fact that Nolan's costumes didn't really fit his happy-go-lucky personality, Theo had to admit, the human looked pretty good in it. Theo also had to admit that his own costumes, a too-tight orange jumpsuit and handcuffs, made him look pretty good too.

 

"Okay you go buy the costumes and I'll go get the black spray paint" Nolan said. The two of them quickly changed back into their regular outfits, Nolan throwing the police officer costume into Theo's chest.

 

Theo made his way to the cash, purchasing the costumes. He waited outside he store for Nolan, who came jogging over only minutes after, sporting a huge grin and a new can of spray paint.

 

They went to Theo's truck, chucking the items in the back and getting in the front seats.

 

"Can we go over the plan again?" Nolan asked as Theo turned on the ignition. The chimera in turn sighed, but nodded, turning off the vehicle nonetheless.

 

"After your lacrosse game Friday, there's some Halloween party happening at some girl's house. We'll go with the pack for a bit before sneaking off. While Liam and Brett are there, you and I will be setting up back at Liam's house" Theo explained "When they all come back to Liam's after the party, we surprise them"

 

"I don't want Brett to be drunk when I ask him out" Nolan frowned.

 

"He's a werewolf remember?"

 

"Oh yeah. Never mind me then, it's a good plan" Nolan said.

 

"I'd hope so, it took us two fucking months" Theo grumbled, shooting the other boy a look.

 

"It's hard to find a guy who will let you rent out his pony on such short notice" Nolan defended himself.

 

"The pony wasn't necessary" Theo felt the need to point out.

 

"But it's cute" Nolan countered back. The chimera thought for a moment before shrugging in agreement.

 

For the past couple months, Theo, alongside Nolan, had been planning on how to ask Liam out. Surprisingly, he'd finally worked up the courage to make a move on the angry beta.

 

Nolan had only worked up half the courage needed to ask out Brett when Theo had come to him with an idea. An idea on how to escape the friend zone.

 

Two months later and the actual set up was to be executed in less than a week. Halloween, and the lacrosse game, were this Friday, only a few days away.

 

The plan was that once Liam and Brett walked into the house, there would be a path of black rose petals leading them upstairs into Theo's bedroom. Once inside, the lights would be dimmed, orange and black balloons would litter the floor and a large sign would be attached to the wall that read _'Be my boo?'_ in black spray paint. Theo and Nolan would be standing underneath it, each holding a rose.

 

Theo had thought that _'Be my boo?'_ seemed kinda cheesy, but Nolan insisted that the cheesier it was, the harder time the boys would have rejecting them.

 

Nolan also insisted that if they also got a pony off eBay, there was no way they could be rejected.

 

"We've pretty much got everything we need, besides the pony, that's coming Friday night before the game" Theo said "All you've gotta do is make sure you keep it a secret"

 

"I can do that" Nolan nodded as Theo started the truck backup again.

 

*

 

*

 

Apparently Nolan really was good at keeping secrets. Theo was impressed that the boy hadn't blabbed yet. Though that's not to say Nolan didn't get extremely nervous around the rest of the puppy pack.

 

"Have you guys noticed that Nol's been pretty on-edge lately?" Brett asked the group as they sat at their table in the cafeteria. Nolan was running late today because he had to get back a quiz.

 

"He seems more fidgety than usual" Mason agreed.

 

"And he reeks of anxiety" Liam groaned.

 

"Maybe we should check up on him, make sure everything's alright?" Corey suggested. Theo's eyes widened. No, they couldn't do that because then Nolan would definitely spill the entire plan.

 

"He's fine" Theo found himself assuring everyone.

 

"And how would you know?"

 

"He told me" the chimera shrugged. He missed the way Brett and Liam's eyes narrowed at that.

 

"Then why is he acting like this?" Brett prodded.

 

"He's just nervous for halloween, you know how he hates blood, guts and gore now" Theo felt bad for lying but at least it wasn't entirely false. Ever since Monroe and the war, Nolan really hadn't liked being exposed to as much blood, guts and gore as he used to be. The poor boy couldn't watch horror movies without seeing Gabe anymore. Theo knew this because after spending so much one-on-one time with Nolan, the boy had confided in his, and surprisingly, the chimera found himself doing the same.

 

Nolan and him hadn't really been that close before this whole ordeal. Admittedly, Nolan found Theo frightening, and quite frankly, Theo thought Nolan was annoying. Yet now, they would both agree that they were probably best friends. Nolan was impartial to Theo because he hadn't been around to witness his murderous dread doctor days and Theo was more openminded than most of the pack regarding Nolan because he'd been through the exact same thing.

 

 _"Oh"_ Brett said, a look of sympathy flashing on his face. Theo found it so obvious that the tall boy had a thing for Nolan.

 

Before anyone else could say anything on the matter, Nolan came into the cafeteria and rushed over to the group to join them. He bypassed the open seat beside Brett in favour of sitting beside Theo.

 

"Theo, guess what?" Nolan prompted, hands behind his back.

 

"What?"

 

"I aced it!" the freckled boy grinned, holding out his quiz for Theo to see. There, in big red pen was a 100.

 

"That's awesome, I knew you could do it!" Theo ruffled his hair. The chimera had actually spent the last week helping Nolan review the material, and he was proud of his friend.

 

"Good job Nolan" Corey interjected. 

 

"Thanks" Nolan timidly smiled. He was still a little guarded around the others. Theo took notice and slightly scooted closer to the human, letting their legs touch. He found that physical contact was a good way to ground people.

 

A low growl erupted from Liam and Theo tilted his head at the boy, mouthing _"What's wrong?"_. The beta ignored him, making Theo frown. Had he done something wrong?

 

He shoved the thought back, realizing he was probably overreacting and making something out of nothing. If Liam was mad at him, he'd tell Theo. Probably punch him while he's at it too.

 

And besides, after the party tomorrow, everything would be fine.

 

*

 

*

 

Liam was mad at Theo. 

 

Was he going to say something? No.

 

Was he going to sulk in silence? Yes.

 

It wasn't like he shouldn't have seen this coming. Theo was a young, charismatic, attractive guy. He was bound to start dating eventually. It was just that Liam had naively assumed it would be him the chimera dated.

 

And Nolan wasn't bad. Theo could do a lot worse. As long as Nolan treated him right, there really wasn't anything wrong with their relationship.

 

But still, Liam couldn't help but pout as he thought back to lunch earlier. The way Theo had known things about Nolan that no one else had, Nolan ignoring Brett for him, the way they celebrated Nolan's mark and worst of all, the physical contact between them.

 

If it hadn't been obvious before, it would be now. Theo and Nolan were dating, and Liam was absolutely sure of it. And if by the way Brett had reeked of rejection and sadness, the beta assumed he knew it too.

 

Liam wasn't gonna mess this up for Theo, no matter how much he was pining after the chimera. Theo deserved to be happy and if he found that with Nolan, who was Liam to take that away from him.

 

No, he'd suffer in silence, trying to convince himself that as long as Theo was happy, he didn't care.

 

*

 

*

 

"You're coming to the game tonight right?" Liam asked, leaning against his locker. Brett was standing next to him.

 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Li" Theo replied, making Liam's heart swell.

 

"I think we have a pretty good chance of winning" Brett proudly admitted.

 

"Me too, we've been practicing really hard" Liam nodded.

 

"I'll be cheering you on the entire time" Theo told the beta. Liam smiled. Why did he have to be so sweet and _not_ single?

 

Liam opened his mouth to reply but wasn't given the chance when Nolan ran up to them.

 

"Theo I need to talk to you"

 

"Can it wait a second?"

 

"It definitely can't"

 

Theo sighed, turning around to face a frowning Liam and Brett.

 

"I'll see you after your game, I am driving you to the party after all. Make sure you kick some ass out there little wolf" and with that he left, being dragged away by Nolan.

 

"I still can't believe they're actually dating" Brett sighed dejectedly.

 

"I really thought I had a shot with Theo" Liam looked down, a deep frown etched in his face.

 

"There's nothing we can do about it now" especially not now that Nolan had just taken Theo away to presumably go make out in a supply closet.

 

It was official, Liam had lost Theo, and thus, a piece of himself.

 

*

 

*

 

"The pony guy called" Nolan said.

 

"Really?" Theo perked up "What'd he say?"

 

"The pony's in Liam's backyard. Like right now"

 

 _"Oh my god,_ his mom's gonna kill me!" Theo exclaimed.

 

"Hey, at least it's for a good cause" Nolan shrugged. And he was right. It was a good cause.

 

Theo was finally gonna ask Liam out and he prayed to God that the beta would say yes.

 

*

 

*

 

They'd won the game, and Theo wasn't surprised. Corey was a great goalie and despite their feuds, Liam and Brett made a pretty formidable team.

 

"Good job" Theo smiled as Liam walked up to him.

 

"Thanks" he said softly.

 

"Ready to go?"

 

"Yep, got my costume right here" Liam gestured to his duffle bag.

 

"Mine's in the truck" Theo said. As the two walked away he caught sight of Nolan and Brett walking together, Theo assumed, to Brett's car.

 

"They're cute together" Theo couldn't help but point out. Liam froze.

 

"Nolan and Brett?"

 

"Mhm" Theo nodded, not noticing the perplexed look on the beta's face.

 

"Do you like them both?" Liam prodded. Theo threw him and odd look.

 

"Well, yeah, _obviously_ " Theo and Nolan were better friends but Theo and Brett were still close. 

 

It's a shame the chimera didn't understand that Liam meant like as in more-than-a-friend.

 

*

 

*

 

"I think Theo wants to date you" Liam told Brett, taking a sip of whatever was in his cup. It didn't matter anyway, he couldn't get drunk.

 

Brett spluttered. _"Excuse me?"_

 

"I think him and Nolan are poly or something" Liam continued.

 

"They both want to date me?"

 

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Liam rolled his eyes.

 

"Wow, I knew I was hot, but this proves I really am irresistible" Brett smirked.

 

_"Shut up"_

 

"But as attractive as Theo is himself, I don't want to date him" Brett shuddered.

 

"You should probably tell him that then" Liam suggested.

 

*

 

*

 

"Hey, uh, Theo?" Brett asked. Theo shifted in his seat, turning away from Corey and facing the tall boy.

 

"Can I help you?"

 

"As flattering as the offer is, I don't want to date you"

 

"Who said I wanted to date you?" Theo deadpanned. He heard Corey snort from behind him.

 

"Listen, it's okay. Things won't be weird between us despite the fact I just rejected you" Brett continued.

 

"Uh, okay" Theo relented, deciding it was better to not ask questions and just go along with it "Good to know"

 

Brett turned around to leave, but called out over his shoulder. "And don't forget, it's okay cry"

 

"Got it" Theo called back with a nod. Once the boy was out of sight he furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head.

 

_"What the hell was that about weirdo?"_

 

*

 

*

 

"Theo and Nolan just left the party together" Liam huffed.

 

"And did you see that? They were wearing a couples costume" Brett hissed.

 

"I'm going to follow them" Liam declared.

 

"I don't think thats a good idea" Mason interrupted.

 

"Well _I_ for one think it's a great idea" Corey shrugged. Mason turned to him with an incredulous look to which the boy returned with an _'I'll tell you later'_ look. Theo had already explained earlier what was happening to him, and frankly, he thought it was ridiculous that everyone assumed the two were dating.

 

"Then I'm going with you" Brett determined.

 

"Alright, let's go stop them from banging in my house"

 

*

 

*

 

_"Theo it doesn't fit"_

 

_"Let's try another position"_

 

_"It's too big, I'm telling you we're not getting this thing inside"_

 

_"Oh my god Nolan I think it's caught in my zipper"_

 

_"Hold on, I'll get him out"_

 

_"Stop, that tickles"_

 

_"This thing has so much goddamn hair"_

 

"Are they-" Liam trailed off with a gasp.

 

"There's no way I'm letting Theo's apparently hairy dick get any closer to Nolan" Brett scowled, taking off towards the stairs. Liam took a deep breath and followed behind, bracing himself for whatever he might see.

 

But what he did walk in on, was not anything he could've prepared himself for. Lo and behold, Theo and Nolan stood in disarray, trying to push a horse into Theo's bedroom.

 

"Theo, why do you have a horse?" Liam finally managed to speak. 

 

"Technically it's a pony" Nolan pointed out "It's just a really big one"

 

"Looks like our plan failed" Theo sheepishly said.

 

"What plan?" Brett asked.

 

"The plan to ask you guys out"

 

"But I thought you guys were dating?" Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Me and _Nolan?"_ Theo laughed.

 

"As if!" Nolan snorted "I love the guy, but he's not my type. Too intimidating and emotionally closed off"

 

"And Nolan's a bit too tame for me. I have a thing for IED werewolves" Theo smiled.

 

"Oh" Liam and Brett said in unison. _So they'd been wrong this entire time._

 

"Brett, can we talk?" Nolan hesitantly spoke up. 

 

"Of course" Brett nodded before following Nolan downstairs. 

 

 "Liam, you're such an idiot" Theo laughed once the two were gone.

 

"But I'm your idiot?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

 

"Yes, you're _my_ idiot" Theo softly smiled back. Liam decided to take the plunge and leaned halfway in, and thankfully, Theo met him there. 

 

Kissing Theo was different than kissing Hayden. A good different. Liam knew the thing with Hayden wasn't meant to last, but with Theo, it was different. Liam could imagine a future with Theo because they'd been through so much together already.

 

It was stupid of him to believe Theo was dating Nolan, because it was obvious that Theo loved Liam the same way Liam loved him. And he knew that.

 

When they pulled away, Liam tilted his head like a lost puppy. "What're we gonna do about the horse?"

 

"I bought him, he's ours to keep"

 

_"What?!"_

 

"Kidding, his owner comes to pick him up tomorrow morning"

 

"I take it that means we're going to take the horse on a walk now?"

 

"Yeah, no way I'm missing out on taking my boyfriend _and_ my horse on a walk"

 

"I can't believe I'm dating a horse girl trapped in a teenage boy's body"

 

"Believe it little wolf, cause you're stuck with me for life"

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!!
> 
> (did I edit this? no, when have I ever been own to edit anything before posting)


End file.
